Jade/Assassin
Strategy Assassin Jade is an amazing addition to any team, especially on defense. Her ability to evade is even stronger than Jason Voorhees/Relentless as she can not only dodge special attacks but also combo enders, making her a bigger threat to tempted foes. Players can avoid the risk by playing cautiously, intentionally missing combo enders and building up enough power for an X-Ray Attack, which she can't evade. After evasion, she will launch an unblockable counterattack that cripples the current opponent, temporarily stalling them from using specials. Note that it does not disable X-Ray attacks, which she's still susceptible to. She can still evade while frozen. Her signature equipment, the Bojutsu Staff, works with her passive and allows her to gain a permanent and stackable attack boost after an enemy attack misses, which makes Jade as deadly on offense as she is on defense. Unlike Jason Voorhees/Relentless, who provides offensive support, Jade instead offers utility support, by reducing the tag cooldown for faster tagging. This makes her great with characters that have tag attacks or effects and also with Jade herself, who possesses both a tag-in and tag-out attack. Note that her tag-out attack cannot KO the enemy. As tag cooldown is reduced, she and her team can greatly benefit from the talent "Spec Ops Tactics", which allow teammates who tag in gain increased power generation, allowing Jade and her teammates to gain power faster for a quick special attack. After Update 2.0 however, Jade is no longer able to reduce tag cooldown. Instead, she is able to share her evasion with other Assassin teammates, particularly Kitana/Assassin, making them both an even more deadly pair to deal with. Kitana/Assassin cannot counterattack herself however, only coming back in after evading. Jade's counterattack can also be upgraded to deal really heavy damage, encouraging players to be more cautious when facing against her. Interactions Good with * Shadow Sash: This Faction Wars armor is perfect Assassin Jade equipment. It inflicts Blind at the start of the match, which helps Assassin Jade very much when she has her Bojutsu Staff, as every missed attack from her opponents boosts her attack damage. While equipped with the Shadow Sash, she also takes less damage from X-Rays and Special Attacks that she can't evade by 20%, as well as a 40% unblockable chance reduction. * Scorpion/Ninjutsu, Sub-Zero/Cryomancer, Kotal Kahn/Sun God & Reptile/Nimble: Jade gains 30% Attack from Scorpion or Kotal Kahn and 30% Health from Sub-Zero or Reptile. * Sonya Blade/Kold War: Sonya's ice armor can help Assassin Jade against the opponents as they will try to do special attacks instead of X-Rays first to break their icy shields. Jade benefits well with this as she can evade and still keep the icy shield and deal even more damage against the opponent with her Bojutsu Staff. Kold War Sonya's Passive has been changed so Jade might not work as well teaming up with her now. * Jason Voorhees/Relentless: Both of these characters can evade special attacks and can be a very big nuisance against opponents. * Kitana/Assassin: Jade's fellow Assassin companion. Kitana generates more power for Jade, and Jade shares her evasion chances with Kitana. Good against * [[Jacqui Briggs/Prime|'Jacqui Briggs/Prime']], [[Kung Jin/Marksman|'Kung Jin/Marksman']], Scorpion/Hanzo Hasashi '& [[Baraka/Scourge|'Baraka/Scourge]]: She would avoid their Combo Enders, nullifying their damage and deadly effects. * Erron Black/Gunslinger, Jax Briggs/Heavy Weapons & [[Sub-Zero/Klassic|'Sub-Zero/Klassic']]: She can evade their deadly Special 2 attacks. Countered by * Characters that can perform X-Ray Attacks. Jade cannot evade X-Rays. * Characters who can stun like Johnny Cage/Stunt Double or Liu Kang/Dark Emperor as Jade cannot evade while she is stunned either. * Kano/Commando: Kano is immune to Jade's Blind Attacks. * Scorpion/Klassic: If she's tagged out, Scorpion would still be able to pull her in and deal bleed damage. * Scorpion/MK11 & Tanya/Treacherous: Despite them allowing Jade to evade, when Scorpion uses Special 1 and when Tanya uses Special 2, they move so far back that Jade cannot damage or cripple them. Abilities Here are Jade's abilities. Support Cards/Equipment Here are Jade's support and equipment cards. Stats Prior to Update 2.0, these are her original stats as a Gold Character. Trivia * Prior to Update 2.0, her passive was Vanishing Winds: Jade has the chance to dodge any Special Attack or Combo Ender, after which, she retaliates with an unblockable, crippling attack. Jade's teammates can tag-in at a much faster rate. * Prior to Update 2.0, she costed 421 Souls. Category:Characters Category:Diamond Characters Category:Outworld Characters Category:Martial Artist Characters Category:Assassin Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Relic Hunt Boss Category:Pack-Exclusive Characters Category:Characters with Tag attacks/effects Category:Evasive Characters